


Ode to a Toy Racecar

by EphemeralSonder (MermaidMayonnaise)



Series: Poetry [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, ode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidMayonnaise/pseuds/EphemeralSonder
Summary: Bother that evil screwdriver!
Series: Poetry [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554895
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Ode to a Toy Racecar

**Author's Note:**

> I remember this project! The teacher showed us this image and told us to write an ode.

Oh, thy beauteous automobile!

Thou hast stolen my shrunken shriveled heart

With thou sleek turquoise sides.

Thy wondrous motor runneth so smooth

As thou ebony wheels glide so effortlessly

Across this forsaken land.

Your copyright to a person named Mattel

Hath insulted my soul

For thou belongs to somebody else.

As fast as a speeding bullet

Before thy gun is even fired!

Every time that thou does slow down,

I will be there to push thee on.

Bother that evil screwdriver

Who takes my love away so speedily!

Thy minute size compensates

For the amount of joy I perceive

When I set my eyes upon thee.

Thy minute plastic window has shown me

The world, and for that

I am eternally grateful.


End file.
